


Ternary logic: ‘yes’, ‘no’, or ‘what the fuck’.

by Kaesteranya



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-04
Updated: 2011-05-04
Packaged: 2017-10-18 23:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Smoking Ban is in order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ternary logic: ‘yes’, ‘no’, or ‘what the fuck’.

**Author's Note:**

> Written during a nasty bout with the common cold, and completely unedited save for typos in order to preserve the crack. Hopefully. The title for this drabble is taken from the 31 Days theme for September 15, 2008, while titles of the three segments in it are taken from the themes for January 16 2008, March 7 2007 and December 6 2007, respectively.

## It’s sane enough what I’m asking.

_”Don’t smoke for a week, and I’ll let you do whatever you want.”_

In retrospect, Gokudera Hayato should’ve known that it was a trap. He was the future Storm Guardian of the Vongola, Right Hand to the Boss and a strategist unparalleled in skill among the other Guardians and maybe even beyond the family itself. Geniuses like him weren’t supposed to get themselves into situations like this.

Gokudera is this close to mentally kicking himself _yet again_ for being an idiot when, as he cracks open his umpteenth box of Pocky for the day, he catches Yamamoto’s eyes, and the other boy smiles at him. The fucking bastard has the fucking nerve to smile.

Gokudera scowls and rips open the pack with a vengeance.

“A-ano… Gokudera-kun? Are you… are you okay?”

The Tenth looks and sounds worried, and Gokudera immediately feels like a total heel for concerning his boss. He reminds himself to sock Yamamoto one later.

“I’m fine, Tenth!”

And Gokudera goes through the first stick of chocolate-flavored Pocky the way a power saw rips through a plank of wood. He wonders why Tsuna’s eyes have gone wide as saucers and Yamamoto’s doubled over with laughter.

 

## You impersonate a person better than a zombie should.

By the third day it has become clear that even with a supply of Pocky in the astronomical levels is not going to help him.

Gokudera (without knowing it, of course) develops the habit of chewing on his pencil eraser during, between and after class hours. Now this would be fine, except his not just chewing _on_ the eraser, but chewing it _*through_. Completely. Right down to the nub.

Tsuna musters up enough courage to ask his self-professed right hand man yet again if something is wrong, and promptly feels a little bit of him die inside when Gokudera whips around in his seat in mid-bite, snapping the pencil in half.

“…WHAT IS IT, TENTH?”

Tsuna does the first thing that comes to mind: he shrieks and hides behind Yamamoto.

Gokudera, by that point, does not know whether he wants to fuck Yamamoto or blow him to kingdom come.

 

## —Fool me thrice, shame on me.

Their bet terminates at exactly 10:00 PM on the seventh day. Gokudera is in Yamamoto’s room by 9:59 PM, shoving the boy to the wall by his collar. Yamamoto is mildly amused at how Gokudera is still so strong, even if the nicotine jitters are bad enough to make his teeth chatter even while he’s talking.

“I… I’ve won. I-I’ve fucking w-won!”

“Ahaha, well~ now you get to do whatever you want!”

And Yamamoto, the infuriating baseball idiot and future Rain Guardian of the Vongola family, grins, raising his hands up in defeat.

Gokudera’s victory, however, is short-lived, terminated the moment that he realizes that actually, he really doesn’t know _what_ to do in bed beyond biting, rubbing, kissing, sucking and being fucked, _not_ doing the fucking.

Yamamoto laughingly takes the other boy in his arms & kisses him, trying not to make it obvious that this had been the game plan all along.


End file.
